netooku_otoko_no_tanoshii_isekai_bouekifandomcom-20200214-history
Web Novel Arc 3
The is the first arc and volume of the Web Novel of Netooku Otoko no Tanoshii Isekai Boueki in Shōsetsuka ni Narō. This arc contains chapters 1 through 10. Prologue Chapters * Chapter 022 – The smell of the steady plans from now on * Chapter 023 – The other world’s restaurant has the smell of a hornworm * Chapter 024 – The other world’s reselling has the smell of an easy profit * Chapter 025 – The smell of depopulation board from the fairy board * Chapter 026 – The smell of Sunday on that day * Chapter 027 – The smell of magician in the other world’s magic * Chapter 028 – The smell of tears from the unsold ‘goods’ * Chapter 029 – The smell of a good-for-nothing at night in the other world * Chapter 030 – The smell of oil tycoon from the early-morning attack * Chapter 031 – The smell of a HPFS suspension from the other world’s carriage * Chapter 032 – The smell of carnivorous women coming from the female mercenary * Chapter 033 – The smell of the hairdressing products from the other world’s flea market * Chapter 034 – The smell of rusting iron from the second-hand shop * Chapter 035 – The smell of a one-of-a-kind item from the Jet-Black Magic Sword * Chapter 036 – The smell of wine from the women’s meeting * Chapter 037 – The smell of colour from the magic stone * Chapter 038 – The smell of undead from the monster * Chapter 039 – The smell of U○QLO from the slaves’ clothing * Chapter 040 – The custom-made smell from the G cup * Chapter 041 – The smell of death from the sword training * Chapter 042 – The smell of my home from the other world’s base * Chapter 043 – The smell of confidential talk from the secret room * Chapter 044 – The smell of the bullshit thread on the New Year’s Eve * Chapter 045 – The smell of platinum blonde on New Year’s * Chapter 046 – The smell of a memorable day from the other world’s marketplace * Chapter 047 – The smell of cologne from the inland merchant * Chapter 048 – The smell of a large-sized pet from the horse market * Chapter 049 – The smell of Green Gables from the village girls * Chapter 050 – The smell of Cinderella from the ‘Secretary’ * Chapter 051 – The smell of the completion of the preparation after renting the place * Chapter 052 – The smell of cotton from the street stalls * Chapter 053 – The smell of smooth business in the other world * Chapter 054 – The smell of deceptive business talk * Chapter 055 – The smell of the knight’s oath is an armoury * Chapter 056 – The smell of reunion at the other world’s guild * Chapter 057 – The smell of the disciple is beastly * Chapter 058 – The smell of the beauty under the moons * Chapter 059 – The smell of a catgirl is a schoolgirl * Chapter 060 – The smell of the first battle is hoodlum extermination * Chapter 061 – The smell of casual threads is lust * Chapter 062 – The smell of self-defence goods is gold bars * Chapter 063 – The smell of skeletons is a 50cc engine * Chapter 064 – The smell of Japan is the real world Short Summary Long Summary Character Introductions * Henrietta Category:Media Category:Web Novel Category:Arcs